


Heart Shaped Hologram

by solaceiots



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Love Confessions, Shipping, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaceiots/pseuds/solaceiots
Summary: meulin can't help but think that nepeta would make the purrfect matesprit, maybe she should put that theory to the test?
Relationships: Meulin Leijon/Nepeta Leijon
Kudos: 2





	Heart Shaped Hologram

“What about kismesis, nya?” Nepeta leaned forward in her seat, elbows on her knees as she stared intently at Meulin across from her, the couch creaking with every movement.

Meulin giggled from her spot, cross legged on the floor as she excitedly clapped. “Ooh, I bet Karkat definitely hates Kankri enough for it! I don’t think I could ever picture Kankri in the black quadrant though,” 

Nepeta bounced happily as the well-worn couch she perched on groaned in agony, “I think Kankri makes the perfect candidate for a kismesis,” she purred, “I couldn’t imagine him feeling anything other than black for someone, especially when it comes to Karkitty!”

Meulin smiled at Nepeta’s obvious enthusiasm on the topic; she loved seeing her get so riled up! As mean as it might be, she wanted to push her into full on ranting. “I don’t think I could see Karkat in any quadrant but flushed honestly! He doesn’t have the commitment to be a proper kismesis!”

Bingo. That really got Nepeta going.

Nepeta giggled and went on rant after rant about Karkat and his quadrant compatibility, bouncing up and down in her seat as she explained her side.

Meulin was absolutely infatuated with her. Nepeta was downright adorable and it wasn’t fair! With every animated movement, every word flowing out of her mouth, Meulin’s flushed feelings grew and grew. Oh, she desperately wanted to tell Nepeta how she felt, and as she sat there watching the smaller troll rant. She came up with an idea.

“Hey Nepeta? Who do you ship me with?” Meulin interrupted, trying her best to feign innocence. She cocked her head a little in an attempt to seem genuine.

Nepeta stopped mid rant and thought hard. “Hmm, maybe Horrus, nya? I feel like you two would be purrfect moirails!”

“Maybe! Hmm I think I ship myself with someone else though,” Meulin was on fire with nerves and excitement, she couldn’t believe this was really happening!

Nepeta leaned forward, practically on the edge of her seat and only a few inches away from Meulin’s face, obviously curious, “Tell me!’

Instead of answering, Meulin surged forward and cupped her dancestor’s face in her hands and kissed.


End file.
